


A little bit of confusion

by Kuchiki



Series: Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchiki/pseuds/Kuchiki
Summary: Renji wakes up in a hospital room, confused.Alternatively, Renji doesn't understand why he calls himself a stray dogPart 8 of the Bleach 100 Chapter Challenge





	A little bit of confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly has no plot, it's just a short exposition/writing thingy about Renji waking up. Byakuya makes a small appearance!

 Renji’s eyes snapped open, to be greeted by the sight of the white washed ceiling. Where on earth was he? A sharp glance to the left and right suggested that he was in some sort of hospital. An IV drip was attached to his arm and ad he fought the rising hysteria in him. How did he get there? Where was he? He tried to sit up, but his movements felt uncannily sluggish, like his body and mind were detached. He grunted out in frustration as his head began to pound. He tried to recall how he ended up in this place, but he drew a blank. He tried recalling which hospital he might be in, and felt like he had hit a mental block. 

 

Panic shot through him, was this amnesia? Quickly, he asked himself what was his name, and with some relief managed to recall it. Okay, at least I know who I am. He then asked himself who was his best friend. Images and random snippets of conversation flashed through his mind, some clearer than others, but not a single name. He took a few deep breaths to stop the throbbing pain. Maybe this is just the side effect of being in hospital, he reasoned. 

 

All of a sudden, his senses were clogged with something. He couldn’t place a finger on what it was, but it felt dense and stuffy, as if a stray dog like himself had walked into a room full of nobles. The sensation was particularly strange, and it was getting closer and closer to him. 

 

_Wait, why on earth did I just call myself a stray dog?_  Renji was confused. Was he one of those people with self-esteem issues?

 

True to his sensing, an aristocratic-looking man entered his vision. This man had cold grey eyes and gave off an aura that screamed nobility and class. At the back of his mind he felt like he knew who this person was, but currently, he had no idea. The man was dressed weirdly- he looked like he had stepped out of a time machine. No wait, he wasn’t dressed strangely. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, puzzled. 

 

The intruder gave him a cold glare that sent chills down his spine. “Don’t fool around, Renji. We are leaving now. The repercussions of your actions need to be discussed.” 

 

Renji gave him a flat look. First this man entered his room without saying a thing, then ordered him to leave with him. He had no idea where they might be going to, and somehow this guy also made it sound like it was his fault that he landed in hospital. Renji hated him immediately. 

 

“I dunno who the hell you may think you are, but I ain’t following some weird ass dude with attitude problems. I say again. Who the crap are you, and how do you know my name?” Renji asked as the man looked at him with the same condescending expression. The strange man with the strange clothes simply just walked out of the door, expecting Renji to follow. Of course, he did not. 

 

He lay back on his bed with a thump, wondering what the exchange meant. 


End file.
